His Rae
by Neverforgotabouthappiness
Summary: Little stories about the cute couple Finn and Rae. I have no ownership of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Smoothly blowing out smoke, Finn started choking on it laughing. He saw Rae out the corner of his eye looking at him like she was about to drool. "Are you alright babe?" Cutely laughing to himself whilst he was asking her the question. Unaware what was going on, Rae was still in a stance staring as her hot boyfriend. "Huh?" Slowly blinking, his chocolate eyes melted and his smile met them as he was in this adorable moment with the girl he loved. Pulling one of her brilliant facial expressions, Rae shook her head her eyes widened for a moment. Nervously smiling, she looked around like she couldn't remember the last couple of minutes. This set Finn off even more, without thinking he naturally put his arms around her and said with proudness "My Rae."

"Danny, don't worry I'll be at the hospital soon, bye." Rae hung up the phone, her face sung with sadness. Swiftly turning, Finn was at the edge of the room biting his lip, his eyes concentrated on Rae. Walking to him, she fell into his arm, that's all she wanted to do. Their hugs seem to push everything else away. "Rae?" He spoke with trouble in his voice. Instead of answering, she looked up to him which made him continue to speak. "Why does Danny want you at the hospital so badly?" Confused, Rae tilted her head to the side. "Because he's worried about Tix, you see I was trying to get them together, it's hard with those two, they help me with my mad life but they deserve happiness." Instantly feeling bad, Finn groaned with guilt. Rae moved her head back to look at him more. "Why?" Finn biting his lip so hard, it could have started bleeding in seconds. "I feel stupid now, I just thought he might have wanted to see you, like you'se were meeting in secret." He trailed off, looking down embarrassed. Rae being her usual quirky self-had an outburst of laughter. "Did you think because we haven't made love in a few days, I've gone off with another bloke?" She easily made him smile and feel comfortable.

Getting more of a posture, he stood up straight licking his lip. He turned around so Rae was against the wall now; he put his arm on the wall. Smirking smugly, he loved it when he got close to Rae because he could feel her heart beating out of control and he loved that he did that to her. Moving his hand slowly down her sides, his eyes moved along with the hand. Surprisingly he felt a squeeze of his arse. His head snapped up to see Rae with a cheeky smile on her face. Her hand moved to the back of his head, pulling him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "You're not the only teaser here Mr Nelson." Finn sighed with laughter. Moments like this, he cherished. Rae was getting more confident and he loved it, he loved seeing his beautiful girlfriend become surer of herself. "Miss Earl, are you trying to compete with my teasing skills?" Finn raised his eyebrows and smiled naturally at her. "Pshh, nobody could compete with your teasing skills, you're a master at that." Winking at her and seeing her mouth open, Finn saw what she meant. Pecking her neck, he breathed in her scent. There was nothing he didn't love her about her. He was in love and he wanted everyone to know.

"Rae, are you in?" Rae's mam was shouting Rae's name. Rae shot up in bed, naked with Finn. He started laughing. Jokingly she hit him. "Yeah, I'll be two minutes." Before she knew it, the door was already open. Rae sighed with embarrassment. She couldn't decide what was more embarrassing, the fact her mam just walked in on her and Finn naked or what her mam was going to say next. "Rae could you come outside a second." Rae reacting instantly, by shooting her arms up in the air to say obviously she couldn't due to her no clothes on situation. "Well, I won't do any embarrassing talk because I know I'll get the death glare." Finn laughed at Rae mam comments which led to her mam saying. "Do you know the one Finn?" Still laughing, he nodded his head and added. " I've had a few times to." It eased the atmosphere except Rae was giving them the death glare but this just sent laughter around the room. Her mam left the room asking if they wanted anything for tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's POV  
It might just be me being biased but my girl makes everyone happy. I've been doing my own research like a science project without the explosions and I've figured out she's there for the whole gang. She had a love/hate relationship with Chloe but they were best friends it was a quirky yet cute friendship as they both wanted what the other had. Archie was her gay best friend, literally since he broke the news but she had already knew which was again adorable I couldn't help but admire that she didn't tell anyone. Then with Chops, she was his sister they had got along in a crazy sense that they knew they had each other's back and I was glad. Izzy was her little sister; she kept her under her a wing. This amazing girl, independent, kind, aboustley hilarious and so beautiful, she's my girlfriend. I smiled to myself with great proudness of knowing she was my girl. No one knew that I was suddenly getting tingles in my insides.

I was in love.

Rae's POV

Glancing to the side to see the beautiful Finn, My beautiful Finn smiling to himself. I sighed like I was staring at some Greek god…which I think I was. If it was anyone else smiling at themselves I would have probably took them to the hospital with me but because it was Finn, he dazzled all my thoughts away. I nudged him and instead of having a small smile, he grinned larger than anybody else has smiled and he winked. I think I fainted there and then but I'm not too sure.

"Rae, babes wake up." Yikes I did faint. In the pub. Over Finn. When I first got out of hospital I promised to try and be normal, that went straight out the window. Getting up and groaning over this agonising pain in my head. "Fucking hell, that is a pain and a half." The whole gang laughed. Finn looking less worried as he realized I was my usual self. "That's my girl." Did he want me to faint again? "Raemundo, what made you faint was it our Finn?" All eyes were on me. "Pshh I probably fainted at him saying he had better music taste then me". This sent them all laughing and Chops high fiving me. I picked up my glass of beer and widely stared to it. This night was fun, everyone seemed happy. I could never tell if Archie was lying that he was happy or not but he seemed genuinely happy and he was talking to a boy and all I felt was happiness mostly because Finn and Chops had been treating him normally but still taking care of him since his announcement.

Tonight we went back to Finn's. For some reason I got a rush of excitement going to Finn's house. I think it was because it was Finn's. To be fair I get excited with anything to do with Finn these days, even that rubbish fish show on TV they mentioned about the fish's Finn's and I was hooked. A crazy story that I will never admit to anyone but myself. His right arm was hooked around my waist. A guy had stopped in front of us. "Rae? Rae Earl?" I was taken aback by this familiar voice that obviously knew me. "Gary? I haven't seen you in a while." My child hood friend, he was looking pretty good. He had nothing on Finn though so my eyes weren't as excited as they would have usually been.

Finn's POV

Fucking great. I stood next to Rae staring confusingly at this 'Gary'. I felt invisible like why was he talking to her like she didn't have a guy hugging her waist. Rae would not go for him, would she? Was he a past boyfriend? She hadn't mentioned him. A fire set up in me. "Sorry… Gary." I paused at his name and said it with a bitch voice, I was worse than a girl. "But me and Rae have somewhere to be." Rae questioned this with one of her cute but funny facial expressions. It would normally make me smile but this meant she wanted to stay to talk to him, I was expecting her to refuse however she came out with something else that set my body off on a spark , a good one though. "Sorry Gary, we can't keep our hands off each other." She winked at me, she had such good humour that you couldn't help but smile. It made me feel quite apologetic so I said goodbye to this Gary in a friendly way as if I knew him. He was smiling too, that's the Rae effect. Smiling to myself, Rae nudged me again like she did earlier this evening. "You got a habit of smiling to yourself now Mr. Nelson." Nervously laughing I looked at her and winked and she stopped. My smile turned into a frown and I said "What? "With worry but more confusion. "That! The winky face that you pull, that's the cause of my faint." I stared at her with disbelief. But she insisted it was and I don't know why but it made me laugh like I have never laughed before. "I made you faint?" My eyebrows were raised. "Yeah that's why when Chops asked me if you did; I made some lame joke to get away from it." I bit my lip and I will admit I felt a bit smug. Five minutes ago I felt jealous over 'Gary' however I know I have nothing to worry about because as far as I knew Gary did not make Rae faint. "I fucking love you Miss. Earl." She turned to me and winked and I mimicked her fainting and she jokingly hit me. "Language Nelson." I scoffed and looked at her to say really? "Coming from the girl that says bastard in her sleep." We happily walked hand in hand down the road. Never feeling happier. We were in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Rae's POV

We made it back to Finn's house. **Wow.** Nothing gives me tingles more than being in the Nelson household. Only because it all smells like Finn. I sound mad right now, but what's new? I start randomly laughing to myself. Cutely Finn turns around and naturally puts his arms around my waist and he puts his face actually touching mine. I tried to control my breathing but it was fucking hard when you had a sex god enclosed on you. This is what happiness feels like. When he hugs me like this and stares at me with those beautiful brown eyes that melt every possible part that could melt of my body, I forgot about my insecurities. It took every part of me not to shout 'take my virginity' out loud.

Until I realized I did.

"Oh my god." Were the next words that came out my mouth? I turned around to start to walk out his house, I have been an embarrassment but never like this, I don't know what he does to me, making me faint then me shouting for him to practically have sex with me. I'll go home, sit in my bedroom probably hibernate for the rest of my life. Sounds like a plan. His muscular but smooth arms caught me and spun me around. There he was crying with laughing. "That's me gurl." I shook my head with my crazy 'what' look and widened my eyes. "Did someone have a few too beers?" I talked to him in baby language making him laugh even more. His laugh vibrated through every part of my body it made me shiver, in a good way. "You can talk, miss take my virginity earl." His said biting his lip. Cheekily whacking his arm. "Ya cheeky sod." He dived in for a kiss without any thought he just went in for it and it was fucking perfect.

Finn's POV

My hand securely held her face whilst my mouth was tightly on Rae. I've never had a kiss like this. It was a kiss that lasted forever and I was fuckin' pleased about it. When we broke off. Rae mumbled "Fuckin' sweet lord." Grinning so big it hurt. "Are we alright Rae?" Still holding on to her face. She looked so seductive without even realizing. "Mhmm." Her kiss with Archie at the rave was nothing like that one. She always tells me how crazy she gets when I kiss her, I've never told her how I crazy I get. It feels like fireworks are going off everywhere, the way it feels so sure that we're meant to be, the fact that our kiss means something. How she looks like she's going to faint every time we finish, the way we both put all our energy into a big make out then we're breathless for the next ten minutes. " 'Ere comes the love birds." My dad, I sighed but Rae high fived him spoke to him like she would to me…well not exactly how she speaks to me, I smiled smugly to myself. "Y'alright ." "Yeah I'm fine." I said to her with a cheeky smile on my face. "Of course, you're alright you've been with me all night why wouldn't you be alright." She winked cheekily at me. The atmosphere has been fucking amazing tonight. My dad was stood chuckling at us, I was happy they got along; they may as well be best friends. We made our way up to my bedroom. I went off to the bathroom to brush me teeth. When I came back I do not expect what I saw. But oh my fucking god was I happy.

Rae POV

I definitely think I had too many pints tonight to be doing what I am doing right now but y'know what? I don't care. I was stood in my bra and knickers with the spaceman record in my hand. I watched as Finn smiled like he has never smiled before. I could be self-conscious right now, but why should I? I know I'm not what everybody would like to see in bra and knickers but I needed to get over it because my fantasies of Finn would not come true until I moved on with my life. "Would you like me to be your spaceman; is this what you're hinting at?" Finn was still beautifully smiling. Sometimes it's hard for me to get my words out around him. I just let loose and started laughing. Walking over to his bed like I naturally walked around his room half naked. "I was too warm." That was a lame excuse but he loved it anyway. "Rae I fucking love you, it's like the coldest night of all summer." I sighed with amusement and rolled my eyes. "It's been in the same room as you, you heat it up too much." I was shocked by the way I was talking, I was feeling more confident which I was happy about. "Oh yeah?" I nodded. "Well maybe you heat the room up too much to." I was about to start laughing then he shrugged out of his shirt and I had to stop myself from drooling. His creamy skin shone everywhere. It didn't even stop at the t-shirt, the trousers went too. Then he came sat down on the bed. "There, we're equal." We giggled in sync. "Well almost equal." He looked down to my chest. "Ey you don't have 'em so that doesn't count." He put his arm around me pulling him closer. "Well… there's only one way to solve this, either you find me a bra to put on." I had an outburst of laughter at his idea. "Or you take yours off." He looked at me so seductively I think I groaned out loud. "Ya cheeky Nelson." He giggled cutely. "Well I don't have a spare bra round here, I should probably bring some." I watched his face light up even more. "But I'm sure your mam will 'ave one ya could borrow." Smiling and laughing I watched face go down but it was still smiling at the same time. "Got me hopes up there Earlster." The nicknames he came out with.


	4. Chapter 4

Rae's POV

_Okay_ nothing happened last night but I felt like it did. Crazily smiling as I woke up, my arms sprawled across my sex god of a boyfriend, have I mentioned he's the most beautiful thing to wake up to and the most beautiful human to look at sometimes I feel like my body melts from looking at him. It wasn't until I sighed out loud that I realized Finn had been awake the whole time I had been staring – and probably drooling- at him. His pressed his lips down trying not to laugh because he knows if he did id remind him of that time that I was talking for 15 minutes and he did not blink, he just bit his lip. After a nudge on his arm, he said 'yes please Rae'. .. I gave him my one eyebrow up look. His eyes went bewildered and after bribing him that I would make him a full English and a cuppa in the morning –I ended up getting my mam to do it- he said my eyes were looking particularly dreamy that day and he got another fantasy to add to his fantasy book, one that we both would come true. "Don't even think about laughing" I smacked his peachy bum in bed and in that moment he laughed then cutely put his hand over his mouth. "Ya naughty you nelson" He grabbed me tighter and in that moment I remembered I was half naked because I felt his hands all over my body. I knew he liked it for a certain reason, there was something budging against my front. I looked down and smirked to him. "Don't even think about laughing." He quoted me and smacked my ass. How is he so cute? "Don't forgot Rae, our day off today and the parents are off on a day out so we have the whole house to ourselves." Instantly grinning with my teeth, he started to carry on. "But there is one rule." I tilted my head to the side, a rule? The Nelson house must be the most laid back house in the world. "You're not allowed to wear your clothes only what you're wearing now, ey it's very warm." I looked down to my bra and knickers, I gulped. It was okay under the covers but walking around the house. _I can do this, it's Finn, it's time to get rid of those thoughts Rae, you're worth him, you're. _I shook the bad thoughts out my head. "Pshh well only if you're only wearing your boxers,ey its very warm." We should probably stop quoting each other but It is one of the many things I love about us. We even sometimes quote back to months ago when we first met. Crazy right? I once tried to be normal but then whats the fun in that. He winked at me and got out of bed. A cool breeze hit me and I winced. "Well it was very warm until you just left me, I think there's going to have to be another rule that you have to hug me all day, only to keep me warm not because I want to hug you." I got out of bed and walked past Finn heading for the door.

Finn's POV 

_Fuck me, I love this girl._ She just walked past me; I would be lying if I said I wasn't staring at her from behind. I was aloud, I was her boyfriend. "Ooh playing hard to get, I won't tell your boyfriend naughty." We were both down the stairs when she turned and winked at me. She's so comfortable I fucking loved it. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I put my arms around her from behind. "Sticking to the rules, not because I want to hug you." She giggled and it vibrated through to me. Her laughter was like music to me, good music, no crap FM of course. She tugged my hang and dragged me through to the kitchen. "I think another rule should be that you have to make me breakfast." She turned around and looked at me, not being able to not smile at each other we both were glowing. "Oh yeah and are you going to make me breakfast." She scoffed a laugh. "Pl-e-a-se Finn who do you think I am?" She put on this really girly voice and her best bitch face. No one could make me laugh like she does. "I'm sorry ma'm would you like a foot massage after I make your breakfast." Biting my lip and smiling as I turned to the fridge. I heard Rae scoff. " I'd like one whilst you make my breakfast." At that point I bursted out laughing and it set Rae off too. "Ey don't be getting too good with acting, you're my companion for our radio station." Jumping a little I felt Rae tug at my arm. "Leave our radio station that is going to go down in history for playing the best tunes around? I don't think so; you can't get rid of me that easily y'know." She was stood with her back to the counter. I got way too excited over Rae and she knew it, she always let out a giggle. I heard some blokes say that they don't like when they have a full day with their girlfriends because they just rant to them about what's happened through the week with their friends but I could honestly say Rae is nothing like that and I was proud to tell my friends that, jealous looks all over their faces when I tell them about my days with Rae. Eventually I finished the breakfast. "Where's yours?" Rae was in the living room with confused eyes as she saw I only brought in one plate. "I thought we could share." Winking as I sat next to her. She rapidly picked up the fork and I instantly felt bad maybe I took too long cooking, but then I watched her more carefully as she chopped the sausage in half and picked it up on the fork. I looked at her with a smug smile and soft eyes. "Wha? I can be mushy when I want to be." She shoved the sausage in mouth. "Oh yeah, you're so romantic you." Laughing whilst having sausage coming out mouth. She folded her arms and scoffed. "Like you're any better." Us feeding each other lasted half an hour and It brought us in hysterics. Normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff was just not for us.

Rae's POV

I don't know what was coming over me. My hand kept stroking up and down Finn's chest whilst the other went up and down his thigh. He moaned against my neck. He blew a raspberry on it, causing to giggle and gently hit his chest. "You cheeky bastard." I whispered I don't even know why. "I'm your bastard though." Finn knew he was driving me crazy but from the look in his eyes, it looked how I felt. I don't think it was possible for two people to be closer to each other than we're right now every part of us touching. We were both whispering and it made it more intense and we could hear each other's breathing getting heavier. I had to bite lip, I felt like I was shaking from just looking at him. _I need help._ "Rae." He was speaking normally now, I was switched back into reality. "Yeah?" He looked at me with those chocolate eyes and then looked down then to the side and bit his lip, and then he went to talk but stopped him again. I knew he was struggling with his words, so I picked up his cup of tea from the floor and made him drink it. "It makes everything alright." I smirked at the memories. The tea had worked. His hand hooked on my hip. He rested his head on top of mine whilst I leaned into his side, I knew it was easier not to look at me when he talked. "I, I'm so glad I met ya. I know you think I saved you, but you, you saved me too ya know?" My whole face lifted, I could tell my eyes were getting more moist. "Before you, it was like I was alive but I wasn't really living, I just did things but now it's like my eyes have been opened." He chuckled to himself. "No one will ever love you as much as I love you." That was it tears strolled down my face. I nudged his side. "I'm gonna kill you." His tilted his head back and started laughing. "I say the nicest thing I've probably ever said to anyone and you're threatening me." He tickled my sides and I hid my face under his arm. " You're mine,Finn." His hugged me tighter. "You're mine, Rae." This was perfect, this moment. "We sound so freaky 'you're mine' bloody 'eck!" I said to him and he nodded, we were both - even though Finn had more of a relationship experience he told me none like this- still not sure how to do these things. "Ey ya cheeky git wheres my foot massage you promised?" I turned and winked cheekily to him. His lips pressed against mine, with such comfort but so much passion I probably squealed. _You're ready for this Rae, you're. _


End file.
